


They Live Within Me

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Body Modification, Breeding, Bugs, Eggpreg, Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia, insect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance awakes after fainting in a forest, finding himself with some new, unwanted addition to his anatomy. Not only that, he seems to be getting fucked by a giant alien bug.-Three alternate endings in the next few chapters to come.





	They Live Within Me

The Forest

Never mind how he got into this situation; how was he to get out of it? He'd woken up here after being bit by some horrible gross bug, fainting at the site. He was now blessed with a new hole in his body that seemed to practically gush fluids just below where is anus was. Since when did bug bites change someone's biology?   
Lance found he was being held down by a creature with thick, bug like limbs that hugged his middle in an odd embrace. They were laid down on some soft mossy area of the forest he'd passed out in. The earth beneath him was pliant and warm, as if kissed by the sun not moments before. It held an aroma of earth and flowers, which would be calming were he not naked and afraid. 

He twitched and writhed away from the horribly warm and needy feeling in his loins, as slick fluid soaked his legs and groin. Then, from the creature that held him from behind, came a long, slithering penile like attachment. It squirmed up from under him, and began wiggling into this new hole.

Lance gasped, letting out a croak of protest as the bug's penis-thing prodded deeper into his body, wiggling and throbbing with each inch it pushed through. "No.." He moaned, feeling sweat pool at his temples, his hair sticking to his scalp in his distress. This alien thing was wiggling around inside his body, exploring the new addition to his physique. Just how deep did this new hole go? Where did it go? It.. couldn't be a...

The bug penis seemed to hit a block somewhere deep in his core. It wiggled and pushed against it, causing Lance slight pain and discomfort. He moaned with each attempt the bug made to prod deeper, wincing as its' legs curled more securely around his middle.   
How many legs did it have? What did this thing look like? Lance's eyes opened, but all he saw was the mossy earth below him. He tried to tilt his head to get a better view, but again, all he could see ahead was more foliage off to the side somewhere. The bug's massive body was pressed flush against the curve of his spine, it's body feeling like a squishy weight, somehow cool to the touch. It's low temperature was the only solace Lance was given, as his body's own heat seemed to grow the longer this process went on.

A small burst of fluid from within his body pushed against the boundary within him, causing a warm, almost hot sensation to burn inside his core. Lance moaned, a pleasure filling him suddenly that allowed his muscles to relax. With that, the penile limb suddenly burst through the boundary inside his body, shoving itself into his deepest part.

Lance cried out, unsure if it was shock or pain. The creature no longer wriggled now that it was as deep as it could go. However, it began to pulse inside him, slowly growing wider at it's base and upwards. Lance's body shook, twitching with each pulse. His legs jerked and stiffened under the weight of the creature. He began whining out loud as his body was opened wider and wider. He cried out often as his body writhed, a sound of distress and agony calling helplessly into the earth below him. 

The pulsing soon stopped, and he felt something else begin to push against his hole. From somewhere in that alien phallus, a roundish object was being pushed inside of him. 

No.. it couldn't be..

Sure enough, one, two, three big objects began to journey inside his hole, coming up to the threshold of his core and squeezing past its tight entrance. And then it clicked for Lance. It was obvious what was happening; just what the creature was doing to him.

This new hole was a passage to a womb that had been grown within him. Those objects were eggs. He was being impregnated by a giant alien bug.

"No!" Lance cried out, wiggling in desperation within the creature's hold. Alien legs curled more tightly, squeezing around his lower abdomen and making him wince. He stopped struggling, only because it hurt when he was squeezed there. That must be where the egg sac, or womb, was. And it was getting bigger. He could feel it press into the ground where he lay.

The pressure was building. Another three eggs were pressing up inside him, travelling through his body. The phallus thrusted suddenly, pushing eagerly into his womb to hurry the eggs into their new home. Lance gasped at this impatience, his limbs, his bones, trembling in exhaustion and terror. 

Indeed, with each new clutch of eggs, the creature took to thrusting them up into his hole, rocking Lance back and forth against the forest floor. He panted in time with those thrusts, losing himself to the rhythm. His body was slick with sweat and fluid. His skin hot to the touch. Those limbs around him now felt almost snug and secure, loving as some of the more middle-most ones fondled his abdomen with possessive care. Each egg was flung into his new womb, hitting into him with sudden pangs of pain. Yet he felt nearly drunk on it now the longer it went, his gaze softly hazing over as he gave into the breeding ceremony. Over and over, he allowed these eggs to push inside. Over and over, he let his body be ravaged by the ceaseless thrusting of the creature behind him. It pounded into his opening almost painfully, slapping its body against his own. Shoving clutch after clutch inside until he was nearly splitting at the seams.

With one final thrust, The creature held still and hard into him, pushing a sudden gush of hot fluids deep into his body. Lance moaned in pleasure; warmth flooding him, filling his aching womb up with a thick, creamy substance. It was pleasant at first, but soon he felt full to bursting, his belly pressed too tightly to the ground.He tried to ease up from it, pushing his rear a little away from the ground and closer against the creature. The alien bug took this as a sign of affection, and cuddled Lance's body closer as it fertilized the eggs. At the very least, his belly was free from the forest floor.   
However, looking down, he could now see the protruding part of his middle, filled with eggs and fluids. He watched it grow bigger with each wave, pulsing outward. He found a morbid fascination in watching his body become something so foreign to him. Even after the bug was done filling him up, it held on tight, keeping its large phallus close inside him so as not to lose any fluid. Not that it was going anywhere. Surely it was all trapped inside his new womb now. 

Lance was dead tired; too tired to care much about his body's bulge at the moment. He was sweating, hot, and his muscles and core ached in soreness. Especially the new hole he had; it was so sensitive and sore, he knew he'd not be able to sit properly for a long while.

_Now what..?_ , he wondered, as his eyelids turned heavy. What was going to happen to him now?

He felt himself be loosened from the creature's grasp, turning Lance in its arms. He looked up at the bug-like alien that coddled him closely. It was hard to describe. It looked like a massive larvae or caterpillar, with rolls of stiff fat and a cool slickness to its outer layer. Not pretty. Not human. And very, very horrifying. Its exo-skin was a mix of plush and firm. Like soft leather that was a bit overstuffed.   
It's face was... odd. Almost like a moth. It leaned in closer to Lance, it's mouth like part moving like it wanted to kiss him or feed him.

He did not want this. He'd not wanted any of it. It was all overly horrifying without having to kiss or be fed by this thing. His body had been changed, maybe permanently. His core was filled with bug eggs. Eggs that might grow bigger. Eggs that might just want to escape him someday. He'd been bred by an alien, and he had no idea how long he'd be stuck with eggs inside him.

However, he had no power here. A tentacle-like tube came out of the creature's mouth, and thrust itself into his parted open lips. His muffled screams meant nothing, his arms pinned to his side, as he was suddenly fed a strange gooey liquid. Any that managed to stay on his tongue long enough tasted like bananas and honey, before it was all forced down his throat. He wriggled helplessly, feeling his nipples press against the odd texture of the cold creature, smoothing over his sensitive belly each time he writhed.

He drank it down, given no choice lest he choke. It filled his stomach up, more and more. He felt his belly expand, both with food and with child, pressed up tightly against the alien's body.

It relented after only a minute, leaving Lance to gasp in air again.

Lance felt himself get laid down in a bed of moss. His hair was pushed back by one of the alien's long limbs, in some facsimile of fond endearment. He looked up one last time as it covered his body in a blanket of moss and grass, before Lance's trauma caused him to finally sink into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A kink fic that will have multiple endings, in three different chapters. Each one will explore what would happen if Lance experienced his egg-pregnancy in different scenarios. 
> 
> chapter 2 = Dealing with the pregnancy in the castle while trying to hide it (except Coran, who knows about it and is elated by the rare breed of bug).
> 
> chapter 3 = Dealing with the pregnancy in the care of the forest bugs, who keep him hostage until he gives birth.
> 
> chapter 4 = Being discovered by Haggar's druids, and being kept by them to monitor his pregnancy, and then make him endure it again after he gives birth, using him as a breeding machine for their experiments.


End file.
